Arthur vs Alfred
by infinitytwice
Summary: There is no title for this, I just pulled something out of midair. OTL Another FIFA fic, this one about the England vs. US match. I guess it's US/UK if you squint, but whatever.


"You're going down."

"This is coming from the man who has hamburgers and carbonated, sugary drinks for every snack and meal."

"Yeah, but I'm the hero. Heroes always win."

"We'll see about that."

"Plus, you're old, you're nowhere near fast enough to catch me!"

"_What? _I'll show you!"

The two captains glared at each other, each one with something to prove. They backed away slowly to their respective teams, never breaking eye contact until the last second.

The referee blew his whistle, and several things happened at once. Several of the 22 men on the field ran forward to get the ball; fans cheered so loudly it was nearly deafening; and the two blonde captains smiled viciously at each other.

It was going to be a long, rough game.

* * *

"Take _that_, you arrogant boy," Arthur muttered under his breath after the first goal. He was exhilarated; his football team wasn't ranked ninth in the world for no reason. He joined in on his team's happy yelling and shouting, letting out some of his excited energy.

The Americans' faces looked shocked at the speed of the first scored goal; they were only four minutes into the game! Praying that this wouldn't be a repeat of the Korea v. Greece game, Alfred said a few words of motivation and consolation to his teammates.

So England had scored. That didn't mean they couldn't even the score—or even better, turn the tables completely.

* * *

"In your FACE!" Alfred screamed towards the opposing team. The score was now even, 1-1, and the Americans were thrilled. Now, if only he could _really_ show England how to play soccer.

Visions of victory played out in his brain; he hardly noticed the blonde Englishman until they nearly ran into each other.

"Watch where you're going, you twat!" Arthur yelled.

"You're just jealous!" Alfred shot back with a grin.

Arthur stormed off, and Alfred watched him go with satisfaction.

This was going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

Sixty seconds left.

Sixty seconds to score a goal and win.

The score was still tied at one to one, and Arthur now had approximately fifty-six seconds left to score a goal.

He made a desperate bid to get the ball and kick it into Alfred's goal. His feet found the football and he'd nearly gotten it far enough down the field to make a decent shot when…

His fifty-six seconds were up.

The whistle blew, all playing ceased, and all eyes were glued to the scoreboard that stayed resolutely at INGLATERRE 1 – ESTADOS UNIDO 1.

_We tied?

* * *

The two nations sat on the sidelines of the stadium. The entire place was empty, save for the two blonde men._

"So, Arthur, what d'you think about that game?" Alfred asked teasingly. "If I recall correctly, you told me that you would 'show me?' "

"Shut up, you git."

"Aww, is someone sore about not winning?"

"You didn't win either."

That successfully shut Alfred up.

Both nations were quiet for a few moments, and then Alfred piped up again. "You know, you were doing pretty well out there. That one goal was pretty impressive."

Arthur mumbled something that sounded vaguely like "kissass."

Alfred tried once more. "Look, Iggy, I'm not kidding—you were really good. Seriously. Just because we drew doesn't mean the world is ending! You're still ranked ninth!"

Arthur seemed to perk up a bit at that; at least, he stopped scowling quite as severely.

"Come on, Iggy." Alfred stood up and offered Arthur a hand. "A draw is better than one of us gloating about it for the next forty years, right?"

"…I guess."

Arthur took the offered hand and stood up, quickly dropping it in case there was a lurking photographer they hadn't noticed. Alfred understood; the nations had to be careful with personal relationships at any worldwide event with cameras.

The two nations headed for their hotel together in silence that was broken when Arthur said, "Your team did quite well, scoring so unexpectedly like that."

Alfred beamed. "Thanks, Arthur."

* * *

**A/N: **I tried watching this game, I really did, but I couldn't find the channel and then when I finally found a channel that was playing it I found out we didn't get it DX So I didn't get to see it, nor will I get to see any of the FIFA matches. I'm not into soccer (or sports in general), but that still kind of makes me mad.

This was written in an hour, tops. I got home from a friend's house, Googled who won, and then decided to write a fic about it. Of course, there are already about ten million different FIFA Hetalia fics on here, so this isn't really original...but whatever.

Anyway, just something random I wanted to do. I don't own Hetalia (I always forget to say that!) and I don't own FIFA. Yeah.


End file.
